Myrtenaster
The Myrtenaster (Mur-ten-es-stur) is Weiss Schnee's weapon of choice. It is a Multi Action Dust Rapier[https://twitter.com/montyoum/status/304167632012181505/photo/1 Monty Oum - Twitter] (MADR) that seems to act as a focus for Weiss' magic. Myrtenaster is standard-sized for a rapier and primarily gray in color. The hilt forms 4 prongs that act as a guard around the revolver's chamber-like mechanism in place of the usual basket hilt. Weiss controls this mechanism with her hands, and can change the modes freely. There are 6 modes in total, all of which affects Myrtenaster's combat abilities. They are Red, Light Blue, Violet, White, Yellow, Blue. White-Modes.png|Diagram showing the locations for each mode (Note: Assume you are looking at it from the blade) White-White.png|Myrtenaster - White: Main White-Yellow.png|Myrtenaster - Yellow: Agility White-Blue.png|Myrtenaster - Blue: Repulsion(?) White-Red.png|Myrtenaster - Red: Power White-LightBlue.png|Myrtenaster - Light Blue: Ice White-Violet.png|Myrtenaster - Violet: Slash The Myrtenaster is highly durable, slashing away at the Giant Armor with no side effects to the blade. Its most prominent ability lies in the revolver-like mechanism held within the hilt, which is color coded with various attributes for each mode. Similarly to Ruby's Crescent Rose, Weiss appears to insert some form of magazine or energy source, in this case a transparent cube, into Myrtenaster before using its color's powers. This is likely the "energy source" or "Dust" that is needed to power the weapon. Note: The following is partial speculation as it is not perfectly clear what each mode does or is fully capable of doing. *'White' - Weiss' main spell, which she uses at the beginning and end of the battle. At its full potential, it is able to deliver a finisher attack, in which the weapon glows with runes imbued on the blade, and possibly turns enemies into ice shards when defeated. *'Yellow -' Seems to enhance her agility, or increases attack power similar to violet. *'Blue -' Appears to make a repulsion seal as well as the ability to bind the opponent. *'Red - '''Renders the Myrtenaster immobile, except by its wielder, enabling it to effortlessly deflect massive blows. *'Light Blue -''' Conjures a wave of ice. Can also shoot out projecticles which can bind a target. *'Violet -' Increases attack power for a split second, dealing high damage with a slash attack. Excluding the revolving hilt feature, while Myrtenaster does have some ranged abilities it does not, contrary to all other protagonists' weapons so far, seem to have any classic "gun" abilities. Image Gallery Sheathed Myrtenaster.png|Weiss immediately before the fight, Myrtenaster can be seen sheathed 2.png|Weiss with Myrtenaster 3.png|Drawing runes Myrtenaster.jpg|Side view of the Myrtenaster Sword.png|Myrtenaster in model stage Myrt1.png|Myrtenaster and Dust(?) Trivia *In keeping with the combination of guns and melee weapons demonstrated with Ruby's High Velocity Sniper Scythe, the Crescent Rose, and Blake's Gambol Shroud, some fans have called this weapon type a "Revolver Rapier". *Myrtenaster (Myrten Aster) is German for a family of flowers (Myrtle) that are typically found to be white, but can come in a variety of other colors. References Category:Weapons